


Flowers for the Sick and Tired

by spacevoyager



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevoyager/pseuds/spacevoyager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning - Descriptions of self harm, mental illness, blood, and vomit (not really but just to be safe). If you are triggered by anything else in this fan fiction that is not listed here please tell me so </p><p>Summary - Tyler is sick and broken. Something dark is haunting his thoughts and he can’t escape from it that is until he meets the boy with the blue flowers in his hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Flowers and Disease

The sun was shining through the window lighting up the dust particles in the room. Tyler steps out of bed with a sigh. He did not sleep a wink last night and he is still in a fog of despair. His head aches as he walks to the bathroom. He looks at the mirror and sees that horrid reflection of himself. The dark bags under his eyes make his face look hollow and weak almost like a coma victim. His brown eyes have lost the life they have once held when he was much younger. He used to be happy and bright, but suddenly things changed. The thought of what it was once like makes him weak. He grimaces at that dirty reflection and prepares for the rest of the day.

///

Tyler stuffs a red covered notebook into his backpack and quickly heads out of the house making sure to shut the door quietly. He pulls at his hoodie sleeves as he walks up the steps of the school. In his fit of sorrow last night he slit open his skin and veins to draw crimson velvet out. Tyler is ashamed of the violence he takes out of himself, yes, but he will never tell another living soul about it. As he passes all the other kids in the hall something twitches in his head and grabs a hold of him and his thoughts. He hates seeing all these other faces they all look so calm, happy, and sane. He walks past all of them ignoring the words that are spoken between the groups. He doesn't have any friends and he liked it that way. Being alone is always better, but there was still a demon that haunted him no matter how many times he said he liked being alone. Tyler opened his locker trying to ignore the girls next to him and their crazy speech about what they did last night. He twitches at the way people speak so freely. It makes him furious. He knows that he shouldn’t be this easily angered by such a mundane things, but he just can’t stand the sound of people.Tyler grabs what he needs and heads off to his home room. It was empty and silent in the room just as he liked it. He took his seat in the far back and took out his notebook. He scribbles dark words and pictures onto the pages that only have true meaning to him and him only. Tyler got through the day like he usually does, that is until lunch came around.

///

Tyler walks into the pit of hell itself and they call it the lunch room. This is where the yelling and loud voices are, where the bullies are, where he panics, and doesn’t belong. He quickly grabs lunch and heads outside where the people are not. Being alone is fine he reminds himself, but the demon that haunts him always comes out screaming loneliness in his ears. Tyler takes a deep breath in as he closes his eyes.

"Not today please" he says softly, but it's too late the panic of his loneliness has washed over him once again.

He inhales deeply to take back in the oxygen he is hyperventilating out. The darkness is wrapping tightly around him and he can't escape this time. Tyler usually runs to the bathroom and rips open his flesh when this happens, but he is in school now and doesn't have a blade. He is shaking uncontrollably showing that he is lost in the dark parts of his own mind. He stands up with shaky legs and heads toward the bathroom. He kneels down in front of the toilet as the feeling of vomit turns in his stomach but nothing comes out. He hasn't eaten much lately making his stomach empty, so he is just left on the floor as he heaves nothing into the bowl. The loud bell that indicates the end of lunch snaps him out of his coughing and tears. Tyler is still shaky, but his nausea passed as quickly as it came. He wipes his mouth with toilet paper and flushes it down the bowl. He shuts his eyes tightly as he stands up. As he is walking out he bumps into another boy.

"S-s-sorry" Tyler says lowly with his head down. The other boy says nothing back.

///

As school lets out Tyler doesn't walk home. He walks past the abandoned ranch and into the forest’s shadows. This place feels more like home than his actual home. Tyler feels like the trees protected him and watched over him. He was safe in the trees. As he walked further he reached one of his favorite spots. A small opening where the sun's light shines on the wild flowers growing on the floor mixed with the weeds. Tyler walks in with the flowers and sits on a clear patch of land making sure not to damage the beautiful whites, blues and yellows. He digs into his backpack and pulls out a notebook with the words

Pages for my nightmares and ideas

scribbled on the front of it in sharpie. He carefully opens the book and runs his finger tips on the cream colored pages. Turning to a blank page he clicks his pen and begins to write. Tyler let out his darkest parts onto the pages in jagged lines and blotchy ink. Still deep in his mind though was the feeling of a blade and skin making contact. He needed to relax so he sat there and wrote until he noticed the light starting to fade. Once he noticed how late it got Tyler started to panic. He quickly gathered his things and shot up making sure to nicely hop over the flowers, so he won’t crush them and runs home. As Tyler gets closer to the house he lets out a sigh. The lights in the house were off meaning either his parents weren’t home or they were asleep and didn’t notice he was gone. Both worked in Tyler's favor so he didn’t really care which one. He thanked himself mentally for leaving the first floor bathroom window unlocked. Tyler climbs up and lands softly on the tiled floor. He walks into the kitchen. Everything is quiet know that’s a good sign. He makes it up the stairs and into his bed room. Tyler was safe for tonight. He changes into his pajamas and hops into bed even though he knows he won’t get any sleep he will still try. He opens his eyes and the red glowing numbers of 2:00 burn their way through his pupils. That is all the sleep he is going to get tonight. Tyler rubs the numbers out of his eyes and yawns. He leans up out of bed and notices a dark corner in his room. It seems like it’s moving and shaking violently. Tyler stares at it mesmerized by this weird creature in his room. It seems to be whispering something. Tyler crawls over to it a little closer trying to listen to what it is saying. Tyler hears it say I care what you think repeatedly over and over again. He reaches his arm out to touch it when suddenly the alarm rings startling him. Tyler turns his head and see the numbers 6:00, it’s another day.

The sun is up, but that can’t be right it was dark in his room moments ago. Tyler turns his head back to the corner and there is nothing but a trashcan sitting there. He blinks several times trying to rack his brain around the event that had just happened. He gets up and heads to the bathroom passing a clock on the wall. He checks the time to make sure. Tyler reaches the bathroom and turns the faucet on. He washes the cold water on his face. He looks up at the mirror and see’s something other than him, or was it actually him? The person looking in the mirror had sunken in eyes, the pupils were dilated, the cheeks were hollow, the skin just didn’t seem to fit right on top, and a weird black substance was oozing out of the nose. He tried to scrub the weird liquid off his face and look at the mirror again. It was gone and the image he saw just before was not there anymore. Suddenly an itch came running up his arm. Tyler ran his fingernails over the soft skin leaving marks and red scratches. That wasn’t enough though he needed to see blood and feel the jolt of pain. Digging through the cabinets he finds a razor and presses it in leaving a line of wet red drip into the sink. Everything seemed to shift around him and he was calm once again.

///

School was rough that day, but he got through even after a panic attack. He consistently was going to the bathroom to check if there was more of that stuff leaking through his nose, but he was fine it didn’t come back. As he was walking out of school he noticed it again. A blackness in the corner. He had to get to the forest to breath. As he walked he began to shiver and suddenly he couldn’t see. Someone was shaking him and saying something he couldn’t make out. The light came back to his eyes. He felt soft grass on his cheek and noticed the ranch next to him. Tyler focused on trying to get his hearing back. There was sharp pain suddenly and in a jolt he heard someone saying

“Hey are you okay?” Tyler blinked a few times opening then closing his mouth suddenly as he tried to answer the person. Tyler's sight fixed itself and he turned his head slightly. He saw a boy with curly blue and black hair kneeling next to him. He had a concerned look on his face and as Tyler looked into his eyes all he could see was worry. Tyler pushed himself up on his elbow slowly. The blue haired kid settled his hands on Tyler's shoulders to help Tyler sit up.

Again the person spoke, “Are you alright?”

“What happened?” Tyler choked out and wiped his hand over his nose, no black ooze. 

“I saw you running into the woods and then you just tripped and fell.” The blue haired boy said. Tyler doesn’t remember walking all this way to the line of the trees. The last thing he remembers is the school steps and that thing in the corner. A shiver was sent down Tyler’s spine leaving him shaking for a few seconds.

“What’s you name” The boy asked.

Tyler look at him confused for a moment. He couldn’t remember his name. What was his name? Tyler looked around the other person's eyes trying to find the answer in them. A ringing came to his ears.

“T-tyler” He let out.

The blue haired boy sighed in relief “Hello Tyler I’m Josh. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Panic engulfed Tyler. He couldn’t go to the hospital they would ask too many questions and then just call him crazy locking him away.

With a panic tone Tyler quickly let out ‘No no no no no I’m fine really”

Josh let go of Tyler’s shoulders. He looked Tyler up and down for a few seconds with a questioning look on his face. Josh gave Tyler a small nod approving that yeah maybe he was alright. Josh stood up and let out a hand to help Tyler onto his feet. Tyler looked at the hand for a moment before giving Josh his shaky hand.

///

“So why are you out here Tyler?” Josh asked as both of them stand in the field next to the chipped away Ranch house.

“I always come to the forest after school. It’s calming to come here. Why are you here?”

“Same reason you’re here I guess.”

“But I-I don’t ever see you here.”

“I only come here when I’m having a stressful day.”

“oh.”

Suddenly they both fall silent. Tyler stares at his shoes kicking up some dust and dirt. He was never a good talker he could never keep a conversation going, but apparently neither can Josh. Tyler looks up at josh and starts talking again

“Thank you.”

“Oh oh you’re welcome. I couldn’t just leave you there after collapsing like that.” Josh replied.

Tyler looked at Josh some more. He had a mess of blue curls sitting on top of his head, soft brown eyes that seemed to always say more than his words did, and he had fidgety fingers that kept wrapping around one another. He looked out of place standing in front of the field of green and soft browns. There was something interesting about Josh and his tapping fingers. Tyler thinks back to the flowers in the clearing. Some of them were blue there. Those flowers always stood out against the bright yellow. Tyler turned and started walking to the forest

"Wait where are you going?" Josh spoke anxiously

"Follow" Tyler replied

Josh jogged up to Tyler and began to follow. Tyler headed into the trees looking behind him to see if Josh was still there. For some reason Tyler really wanted to show Josh those blue flowers, maybe it was a thank you for helping him off the ground. As Tyler looked back once again he caught a glimpse of the sun shining just right making Josh's hair bright with light. Tyler sees flowers growing through Josh's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more go to http://spacevoyagers.tumblr.com  
> \-----  
> This is my first fan fiction I have ever written to the point of actually being able to post it here, so if you see or think of any ways I could fix or change some of the writing (I would love to see my weak points that I can work on) please let me know. Thank you for reading.


	2. Cure in the Nature

They finally reach the flower patch. Tyler was right the blue flowers were the same color as Josh’s hair. Josh had a soft smile on his lips as he notices the patches of color. 

"I didn't know this place was here." Josh finally said 

"Yeah I come here and write all the time." replied Tyler

Josh looked amazed by all the colors so beautifully connected together. The more Tyler stared at Josh the more he realized that Josh fit right in with the nature. He just seemed to belong with the patch of flowers. Josh began to pick some of the flowers placing them in his hand in a neat pile. Tyler wondered why someone would want to take nature out of its element, but then again Josh was nature. Josh turned to Tyler with a smile on his lips. 

"It sure is nice here." Josh smiled 

Caught up in the shine and beauty Tyler couldn't think what to say back. The smile looked more like home than the trees did. Tyler's heart started pumping a warm feeling through his veins. He blinked rapidly trying to let out a small "yeah."

Josh responded "you told me you come here to write. Is it cool if I could see some things you have written?" 

Tyler panicked, those thoughts in that notebook were dark and dirty nothing Josh would want to see. He was all light and Tyler didn't want to contaminate that with his pitch black ideas. Tyler must have gotten pale white because Josh put up a hand calmly 

"Hey, it's alright if you don't want to show me. If they are private that's fine. I don't want to pry into your space." 

///

They talked for the rest of the day about life and everything they knew. Tyler learnt that Josh was a junior in highschool only one year older than himself. He also learnt that Josh lived only a block down from Tyler's street. Meaning they could visit each other easily. That thought made Tyler smile. He liked being around Josh even if they only knew each other for a short while. Something just felt right about him.

Josh looked up at the sky, "looks like it's getting dark. We better get home before our parents kill us right?" 

Tyler felt a lump in his throat at the word parents, but he swallowed it. Tyler nodded slowly and stood up. Before they parted ways Josh handed Tyler some of the flowers he picked.

///

Tyler got back home safely. It wasn't too late so he shouldn't get in trouble this time, but he never knew. His parent’s rules change with their moods and their moods change often. He opened the back door with a small creek that made Tyler wince. He couldn't make the smallest noise just in case his parents weren't alright this night. As he walked in further he heard the TV shouting out news in the living room. His father was in the chair passed out drunk. Tyler sighed in relief he got away again this time. 

Tyler changed and placed the flowers in a glass of water near the window. His mind went back to the look of Josh's face. It was beautiful just plain gorgeous really. The more Tyler thought of that wonderful boy the more flowers grew in his brain. One word could describe Josh and that was light. He was all light and Tyler couldn't explain it in any other way. Josh was light and Tyler was dark. Nothing good could come from this mix. One would drown out the other and darkness is always more powerful. The words in his thoughts began to swirl and storm around the ridges of his brain. Tyler felt something drip out of his nose. Looking down on the soft bed sheets he saw it. This night it is happening again. The thoughts of evil will surface and he will bleed out black. Words of hate are pushed out of his lungs as if something tight is wrapped around his chest breaking his ribs. Tyler could only whimper out pleads as the breath was taken from him and pushed back in. 

There is was in the corner of the room whispering sharp letters into Tyler's ears. That dark object that cared what Tyler thought. Pathetic, nothing, useless, unlovable, disgusting: All words that haunted Tyler. Josh will never want to be with a person such as him. Light wants nothing to do with dark. That's just the way it is was. The flowers that Tyler once had are now wilting as the petals dropped to the ground. 

“...stop..” Tyler whispered into his hand trying to stop the sobs. Tears ran down his face drowning him in his own room. 

The rest of the night was spent in tears without a second of sleep. Tyler kept repeating how stupid he was for falling for Josh in his head. The sun rose from its grave to bright up the new day, but Tyler’s emotions did not change with the new sun. The black ooze was still leaking through his nostrils just as heavy as it was last night. He looked over to the window and there he saw them the beautiful wild flowers in the clear water. His refection in the window shifted and nothing seemed the same anymore. Tyler reached out and touched the soft petals with his finger tips. 

///

Nothing seemed real as Tyler walked through the halls. His head was light and everything around him seemed to be floating. Everyone else in the hall seemed to move in a blur around him. Tyler got through the day in a forgettable motion. He kept searching for the flower boy in the hall but couldn't spot him anywhere. When school was let out Tyler rushed to the forest. Josh had to be there.

He arrived at the flower patch, but there was no one there. There was no boy with a smile that lit up the dark sitting down in the soft flowers. Tyler felt a sharp pain burst inside his head. The sun suddenly seemed to be painful to his eyes. He sat down as the shaking took over his body

"Tyler?" Spoke a soft voice . There was a set of foot steps walking up to him. A hand started to gently rub Tyler's back. 

Silent sobs escaped Tyler's body then he looked up. There was Josh sitting there next to him. Tyler collapsed against Josh's chest. Josh held Tyler close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this chapter being much shorter. I know this is out a lot earlier then what I said but I want to give myself a little more time to think about and write the third chapter. If you want to know more go to http://spacevoyagers.tumblr.com thank you for reading


	3. Flower Patch Conversations

As Tyler opened his eyes he noticed a warm feeling wrapped tightly around him. As his eyes opened bringing in the sun he noticed that it was Josh rocking back and forth in order to soothe Tyler to be calm again. Tyler had gotten Josh's shirt all wet, yes, but it was still nice. He started to wonder if he should just pretend to be asleep again for it to keep going. 

"Tyler?" A soft voice spoke. Tyler hummed in response 

"Are you alright? Is everything okay now?" Josh asked. Tyler kept silent 

A breeze rustled the trees and swept through Tyler's hair sending a slight chill through him making him shake a little. Josh wrapped his arms tighter around Tyler's frame. Tyler's eyes shut again. It all seemed nice in the moment. That was until the little dark part of him tried to resurface itself again. Clawing it's sharp talons into Tyler's brain ripping his thoughts to shreds. Repeating words of discouragement that leaves Tyler into a sobbing mess. Never will a person like Josh care about a thing like Tyler. Prince Charming only ever falls for the beauty. Tyler wasn't beautiful, to himself he was disgusting, undeserving of love. The scars that were left on his arms proved that. Tyler was only and will only ever be dark. 

"Tyler what's wrong? Please tell me. I'll help you we can talk about it and everything will be fine I promise" Josh's voice broke the darkness. Tyler shook his head pushing himself away from Josh's grasp. It was silent for a moment the only things that could be heard was some insects and sniffling from Tyler. Josh slowly reached out and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler felt a tingle in his skin where Josh's hand was placed and looked up at Josh. He had concerned eyes that were filled up to the brim with worry. 

Josh spoke again softer this time, "Talk to me Tyler please...you'll be alright."

In a shaky voice the words "no never" broke out through his vocal chords. 

Josh moved forward and wrapped his arms around Tyler and held on tightly for a moment then let go speaking again Josh said "you will be alright Tyler I know you will" 

"No no that doesn't happen" Tyler responded lowly as he looked down to stare at the grass instead of Josh's eyes. 

"Of course it happens. Tell me what you mean" 

"Happiness never comes it will never come. I will always be like this no matter what. Being alright is a lie that everyone tells you. It can't happen it's another fairy tail I wish I could achieve" Tyler finally spoke. 

"That's not true" Josh replied 

Tyler just shook his head and wiped the remaining tears that still stung in his eyes. They always say just smile and everything will be alright in the end. Tyler wished it was that easy, but it just wasn’t. That isn’t how things work for people like himself. The rotten decomposing parts of his head and flesh won’t allow such a thing to happen anyway. Tyler let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and continued to speak, “Josh, Do you ever feel sometimes as if you’re being attacked by this unknown thing from the inside?”

Josh looked to the side in thought for a minute or two and replied, “sometimes.” 

“Well something like that is taking over my body and I can’t get it out and I feel as if I am losing the thought of who I used to be”

“Talk to me”

Tyler sighed once more and let his thoughts out “I have a brain that is never quiet a brain that is always screaming and searching. I will never know what it’s like to be totally relaxed because in me there are worlds that are constantly moving. As my heart beats faster and faster in my chest I start to think of ways to get out of this world. I ask myself again and again what am I? Am I just another person, a piece of dust in the universe, or something big with a meaning. I don’t know what I am and I don’t want to find out. Is there a purpose to all of this? I don’t believe so. We are all the same all humans with a brain that makes the choices for us. What do I mean? What do my words mean? I refuse to know but deep in the mountains of my brain I do know. I know what’s happening and I know who I am. Terrified that’s a nice words anyone would describe all of this but not me no I would say emotionless no scratch that I don’t know what I would say. I have emotions I have many emotions why do I try to convince myself that I don’t have any? The night is just enough time to remind myself that I’m crazy or maybe not. I know there are others just like this. I know there are others out there that feel the way I do. I know that there are people out there who sit and think and think and think about different worlds and different people. is it just me? It can’t be just me? There must be someone else who has forest fires and avalanches in their brain. I always seem to be able to smell smoke I wonder if any one else can smell it as well. Why do I ask so many questions? I have many questions for this world I rather not be in.”

Sitting there silently for a moment Josh answered those many questions that poured out of Tyler, “ Don’t be afraid of the questions that lie beneath your skin and scalp, Tyler. I think that way too it’s not just you. I wish we were part of something bigger something out of this world, but that’s just not true. We aren’t anything special we are just other animals living through the ecosystem that for some reason we love to destroy. That makes no sense to me, but anyway back to my point, I just for some reason believe we are nothing. Do you get me?” Josh’s hands and fingers were tapping around each other anxiety filled. 

Tyler was in shock when Josh had said he understood him and didn’t just call him crazy for talking so sporadically with no reason, He just let everything out quickly. Josh had the same issues as Tyler and for some reason that made Tyler glad. No not because he wanted Josh to suffer, having thoughts like this isn’t pleasant, but because that means Josh understand Tyler and has a few wilted flowers in his flower patch. 

“I get you Josh” Tyler replied

///

The conversation of all their inner thoughts ended later when the moon's light came through the leaves of the trees. When Tyler reached home he silently but quickly went into his room. Spending all night with Josh made him lose track of the fact that he had some homework to do. He opened his notebook and folder to start the assignments that he had almost forgotten about. That talk in the flowers made Tyler see Josh in a much different light. Once before Tyler thought that Josh was all pure and all good, but that wasn’t true, Josh even said himself that no one is one hundred percent heaven which was nice to know. Tyler also found out why some of Josh's flowers were wilted and that was because Josh is always nervous around others and that’s why his fingers were always moving. A twitch he could never get rid of. Tyler did not mention the creature he saw in the corners sometimes or the awful smelling ooze that came out of his nostrils leaking from his brain, but Tyler didn’t understand those things himself, so he thought it was better to keep that unsaid for now. Until he can actually believe what he is seeing and not just a hallucination from the lack of sleep he has been getting lately. He finished up his last papers, shut off the light, and climbed into bed, hours later finally falling asleep to the thought of blue lilacs. His dream that night wasn’t a pleasant one and he woke up sweating at two in the morning trying to get air through his lungs. Tyler blinked a few times to shake the last bits of terror away and sat there in silence. He sniffled as small silent tears began to fall once more down his cheeks and dripping onto the covers. The monster was haunting his deep thoughts now appearing in his subconscious. It was everywhere and Tyler could never escape. His harming doesn’t help the dark thoughts from drowning him anymore, just another part of Tyler the creature has taken a hold of. It just an addiction now that only gives him a high for a few minutes and makes him crash hard into the concrete leaving blood stains he can never wash out. Another night spent in shaking and tears trying to ward the demon off. 

///

Another night that would give Tyler the bliss of sleep wasted once again. The alarm rang as he rubbed the dried tears away. He had stopped crying only a hour before and that was only because he had no more water in his system to cry out. He had been crying a lot lately and the fact of that made him feel weak. Men don’t cry that’s what they all say. Men are supposed to be the strong protectors of the pack, but how can he be strong when his own mind is torturing itself? Another question he will never get the answer to, maybe he should ask Josh he seemed to know a lot last night. Josh answered all the questions Tyler kept in his brain, so he could answer this. Tyler got up and got ready for the rest of the tiring day at school. 

The mirror reflection in the bathroom seemed to be another person again wrapping and swimming through the light hitting the mirror and reflecting back into Tyler's eyes. It must be from the lack of sleep Tyler thought to himself it must be he hasn’t lost his mind that much yet, or maybe he has. He shook his head trying to get rid of all the thoughts that gave him a migraine to early in the morning. He walked back into his room and got dressed almost knocking over the glass full of flowers from the window sill , but he caught it just in time before it could smash leaving glass pieces he would have to clean up out of his carpet. Tyler didn’t want any harm to the flowers Josh had given him so he moved them to much safer place on his bed side table. Tyler left the house and the the flowers in the glass of water were sitting there soaking up the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a hard time for some reason and It's still out much earlier then I planned but that's not really a problem I don't think. The long two paragraph conversation Tyler and Josh had was just a way for me to rant so I apologize for the random way of speech. Anyway thank you to the all that are reading this.


	4. Ideas in the Trees

School was just a another event in the day. Nothing too interesting and nothing to boring happened just another day. Of course Tyler searched the halls for Josh only spotting him once. Tyler was just about to go over and tap Josh with a hello, but the rush of school kids pushed him away through the hall. Tyler was sent into is next period class with the thought of Josh front in his mind. Josh had such a beautiful smile that made his eyes crinkle a little, the thought made blood rush to Tyler cheeks tinting them a slight pink. Quickly he covered his smile he couldn't contain with his hand. He hated how all these feelings came up when he thought of Josh. It will just end horribly and he knows that, but Tyler keeps going forward anyway. he really was stupid honestly. He shook his head to shake the thoughts out. He can’t have a break down in school he will wait till later when he has the proper material to do so. Until then though Tyler will move on through his day.

///

Tyler decided that he should wait outside the school doors for Josh, so they can walk to the patch together. The last dwindling students walked down the steps and out of the school grounds leaving Tyler waiting there alone for a minute. He must of missed Josh while waiting, Tyler turned and ran to the direction of the trees. As Tyler ran down the path he noticed on the sidewalk sitting there was a blue haired boy with his head in his hands. He looked tired and beaten down which was weird because Tyler saw him smile and even laugh today. Tyler came to a halt and stood next to Josh with his head looking down tilted. Josh picked his head up and flashed a smile in Tyler’s direction. That was odd He looked sad just moments ago, Tyler thought. 

“Can I sit next to you?” Tyler asked. Josh nodded his head and patted the concrete next to him. 

Tyler sat with a sigh as he fixed his backpack straps. Josh was looking away focusing on the where the land meet with the sky. Tyler was about to tap Josh’s back to get his attention, until Josh in a small voice whispered, “Why can’t everything just be fine, just for one moment?” Tyler frowned, He hated when Josh spoke so sadly like that. He placed a hand on Josh attracting his attention. Josh turned back around to look at Tyler with a small smile on his lips.

“Don’t smile if you aren’t happy” Tyler stated. The smile left Josh’s lips as quickly as it came, leaving Josh looking hollow. Tyler asked, “Why do you smile when you don’t mean it?”

Josh looked down at his twitching fingers. “It’s easier for everyone else. They think I’m happy and they leave me alone.” responded Josh.

“But you’re lying to everyone” Tyler spoke

“I rather lie than make people worry over me. Honestly I’m not worth the worry.” 

“That’s not true Josh”

“Do you worry about me?”

“You haven’t really gave me a reason to wor-”

“Good” Josh interrupted 

Finishing his statement Tyler continued “-Now I am though” 

Josh sighed and looked away once again shutting his eyes tightly. Josh has always been there for Tyler, holding him when he wasn’t well, and understanding him when no one else did, so now he must be there for Josh. Tyler wrapped his arms around Josh and squeezed a little to remind Josh that he was still here and Tyler has got him. 

///

When Josh finally regained himself and assured Tyler that everything is going to be fine they moved their way to the woods. Tyler didn’t believe Josh of course, Josh seemed much more damaged than what he let show, but Tyler really doesn't want to rush Josh into letting things out. It takes time to tell a person about the brokenness inside. They searched and explored the forest finding new areas to sit and interesting rocks. Further into their walk they found a lovely tree. A tree that was bent in such a way that it was perfect to climb and relax on. Josh was the first to climb it of course. Tyler watched as the boy made it look so easy. Josh was in his element, Tyler thought. Soon he followed and reached the bent part of the tree where Josh decided to take a rest. Tyler slowly moved his way next to Josh. Their legs dangling and swinging as they sat in silence for a moment. Staring into the for ever going abyss of the trees silent for just one slight moment. Tyler looked at Josh's profile. Memorizing every line, bump, and scratch on his face. The more he looked the more the worry and pain lifted off his shoulders and into space where it melted into the universe and disappeared. Josh turned his head and his dark brown eyes looked into Tyler's. Josh sighed and Tyler pictured those flowers in his hair. Petals falling down and into the breeze. 

"Do you believe in destiny and fate?" Josh asked 

Tyler thought deep inside his brain thinking of a good response that wasn't something dumb and just deep enough "I think we were meant to meet" Tyler responded. 

Josh looked confused in thought finally asking, “You believe that? You believe that we were meant to be together?”

Tyler spoke “I believe that there is a reason why you were there right next to the barn for the same reason I was there. The earth and if you believe in the gods put us there because we were meant to see each other and hold each other.”  
Josh looked into Tyler's eyes as if searching for life's answers in them. Fingers twitching and tapping a soft fast beat. Josh suddenly moved in closer to Tyler bumping their foreheads together.

Josh asked once again, “Were we meant to be?” 

Tyler let out a slow and steady breath, “Was the sun meant to shine on the ground?” 

Silence and steady breaths that mixed together in the atmosphere on the exhale. Josh looked down and at Tyler’s lips that always looked sad, as if they were always holding something back. Josh moved a little closer lips not quite touching only hovering over each other both too timid to make a move. The sound of chirping birds was all around them filling up the spaces of silence they both left behind. Tyler closed his eyes as their lips touched and something inside them connected and twisted. The sun shone through the green trees leaving the two in a warm bliss of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to sure if I should stop it here or not. I guess I'll have to see if I get any new ideas for this story (I still need to introduce that demon of Tyler's to Josh, but I'm still not sure). Anyway I would like to give a very warm thank you to everyone who read, left comments, and left kudos. Thank you all so much it means a lot to me.


End file.
